Love Me Like You Do
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: How one woman's love changed Christian Grey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Once again a song has gotten me hooked, meaning a new one shot. This is inspired by Ellie Goulding's Love Me Like You Do, one of the songs on the FSOG movie soundtrack.**

There's the girl. No wait. There's this angel walking the earth in disguise. She's sweet and caring and funny. Her beauty, fuck. If you think one of those airbrushed supermodels in magazines is the epitome of beauty, then you need your eyes checked. The brunette, blue eyed angel is the most beautiful and breathtaking creature I've ever laid my eyes on. For some crazy reason, she's chosen me. Never did I think a guy with such a fucked past would get someone so good and pure. She knows and accepts the man I used to be and loves the one I am now. Anastasia Rose Steele, my fiance, literally fell into my life and has been turning it on its axis ever since. The day she accepted my marriage proposal was the best day of my life. We're ready to begin a new chapter...together.

Growing up, I didn't think I was worthy of that four letter word called love. I was given a shitty beginning in life and ended up making things even worse. My family would tell me they loved me, but I didn't believe it. I only thought they were saying it out of obligation. My parents Carrick and Grace Grey adopted me when I was four and have been there for me even when I wanted to ignore them. No matter how much they or my adopted siblings Elliot and Mia tried to be there, I pushed them away. I still have brief moments where I wonder why they didn't give up on me. Now I'm only a week away from marrying the woman of my dreams and getting the happily ever after I only thought existed in fairy tales.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln is here and insisting she's not leaving until you see her.", my assistant Andrea says over the intercom on my desk. Elena Lincoln is the last person I want to see today or any day for that matter. Now a former friend of my mother's, Elena and I have a history that I'd rather forget. During my youth, I got into trouble and was close to failing school, but one day at Elena's house changed that. I had been doing work in her garden when I smarted off to her, thus getting slapped. I was a hormonal fifteen year old boy who got turned on by it. A few days later, Elena caught me off guard by kissing me. I should've pushed her away and went home, but I didn't. I stayed and slept with her. A pattern began between us as I'd come to her house, do some work, and then have sex with her. During one of our meetings, she started talking about BDSM. She explained that she could help me get on track through the lifestyle. I would learn discipline and also be sexually fulfilled. Once again, I should've have ran, but I couldn't. I was curious and gave it a try, learning that I liked it. After being Elena's sub for a few years, I made the choice to turn the tables and be the one dom. I wanted Ana to be my sub, but it didn't take me long to realize she was more. She was someone who I wanted to have a real relationship with. Elena didn't agee. Love is for fools she said. There was no choice between being with Ana and having a friendship with Elena so I cut Elena out of my life.

"Send her in.", I snap. I've already said all there is to say to Elena so I don't know why she's here now. I take a long, deep breath and feel my gray eyes ice over while waiting on Elena. The door slowly opens and in she saunters in a skin tight white mini dress with matching stiletto heels. The woman who once turned me on in nanoseconds now literally makes me sick to my stomach. _What the fuck was I thinking?! _

"I was shocked but pleased you agreed to see me.", she smirks. She's about to take a seat, but I shove my hand out.

"Don't bother sitting. You're not going to be here long. I only allowed you in here so you could tell me what the hell it is you're wanting. If it's to run my relationship with Ana into the mud once again, you're wasting your time and more importantly mine." She purses her lips and runs her fingers through her hair, cleary agitated.

"You may not believe it, but I've always wanted you to be happy. When I taught you the ways of the lifestyle, I thought I was helping to get you that happiness. The same goes for when I gave you the money to start your company. I was determined to do whatever I could to see you in a good place."

"Guess what Elena? I'm in a good place. I'm in a place where my face hurts from smiling so much. It's not because of anything you did. No. Ana's the reason for me being so content and happy."

"I wanted to like Ana when you first told me about her, but the moment I saw her in person and with you, I couldn't. She can't give you what you need. The girl is too sweet and boring for you."

"I assure you Ana is no where near boring. She makes me laugh at the drop of a hat. I can be having the worst day at work, but just hearing her voice makes it all better." Elena scoffs and shakes her head. "I don't give a damn whether you believe me or not. Your opinion doesn't mean shit." She places her hands on the front of my desk and leans forward.

"You're so brainwashed. She has your convinced you can be someone who you're not. You and I both know deep down you're still the man who got off on spanking and fucking his subs in that playroom. You're not a romantic guy Christian Grey. It's not you. You're going to marry that naive girl and put on a facade, but it'll get old. One day, you're going to wake up and see I was right all along. Of course, Ana might see that before you and decide to take you to the cleaners. You'll be left with nothing."

"Ana wouldn't do that. She loves me, and I love her.", I snarl, grabbing a piece of paper and wadding it in my hand.

"When you say love, all I'm really hearing is blah, blah, blah."

"Because love is for fools.", I repeat her words. She places her hands on her hips and smiles.

"You remembered. I'm touched. I'm sure that's not the only thing about me you remember." Her finger begin trailing down her neck towards her chest.

"Your time here is done. Get out." She acts as if she might argue but instead turns and waltzes out of the room, hopefully getting the hint to get out of my life.

* * *

><p>"After work, Kate came over and helped me into my dress.", Ana beams. "I may have stood in front of the mirror for several minutes." I kick off my shoes and remove my tie while feeling her eyes on me. "I started imagining you next to me as we said our vows. It almost seems unreal that we're getting married in a week. In one week we're going to be husband and wife."<p>

"It does seem like a dream.", I say. "I hate to be the mood killer, but Elena came to my office today." Not taking her eyes off me, Ana pulls her hair back into a low pony tail. "She was trying to get under my skin by telling me you're not right for me, and I'm making a mistake by marrying you."

"She's bitter. Please don't tell me she got to you." My baby's blue eyes are pleading with me.

"She didn't get to me." I unbutton my white dress and toss it to the floor. "You got to me." Ana's eyes narrow at my words. I take her hand and bring it to one of the many scars on my chest. Touching my chest was once something I wouldn't allow anyone to do, but Ana's love changed that. The first time she touched me sent tingled thoughout my body while also soothing it.

"I like touching you.", she smiles

"I like you touching me. Ana, only you can set my heart on fire. With you, I'm not thinking straight. My head's spinning around, and I can't see clear." I brush my lips against her ear. "What are you waiting for? Love me like you do. Touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?" She pulls away and winks before moving her hands over each scar while our mouths unite in a fiery kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was only going to be a oneshot, but I felt there a little more to tell. This chapter picks up after Christian and Ana's return from their honeymoon. Have you guys seen the video to the song? OMG! The clips make me even more anxious for the movie. Enjoy!**

The soft moans eliciting from the glorious body above me are the most melodic sounds to ever reach my ears. Her gentle hands glide along the spot which was once forbidden, touching the heart I once didn't know existed. Each touch from those hands is a mark, a claim on me, the man she forever changed. My own hands are resting on her hips as I push myself up to urge her in the conquering of my body. She pauses and stares down into my eyes.

"Your eyes. It's like looking into a crystal ball."

"You're seeing the world you brought to life." The corners of her mouth curl into a smile as she goes back to the tango between our bodies. For a man who once thrived on control in all areas of his life, I'm more than happy to give up that total control for an equal partnership with her. Her eyes darken while her body stills. She's getting close to her release. "Come for Ana." A whimper escapes her soft lips as she falls off the edge. My grip on her tightens in a quest for my own release which hits the second she crashes her mouth on to mine.

"That's it.", she whispers against my mouth. She moves off me and rolls over to the pillow next to me. "Mr. Grey, you certainly know how to get our day off to a good start." After a three week honeymoon, both Ana and I are venturing back to work today although I wish it wasn't so soon.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind about taking at least one more day off?" I begin peppering her jaw with delicate kisses.

"I'd love to do nothing more than let you ravage my body over and over again, but we both know we can't stay holed up in here forever. We have to get back to reality."

"But baby, with you, reality is also a dream.", I tell her. "I guess since I can't change your mind, I might as well get up and shower." Hoping she'll catch on to my game, I push the covers off my naked body and stand. With my back to her, I hear a gasp as I walk to the bathroom. My hand is about to turn the door knob when victory is mine at the sound of her feet running behind.

"We're already running a little behind so we might as well share a shower.", she shrugs. "You have to promise to keep your hands off me though. Well, you can only touch me while washing my body. I wouldn't be opposed if you were to concentrate more on certain areas."

"Mrs. Grey, you're insatiable." I take her by surprise and gather her in my arms.

* * *

><p>"Christian, how was the honeymoon?", Ros, my second in command, asks after greeting me at the elevator on my floor.<p>

"It was incredible. The entire trip was everything I could have imagined and more. I've been to both London and Paris several times in the past, but it felt my first times there since I was with Ana. I didn't have to have deal with the usual work meetings during my time there. I only had one thing to do, relish each and every single moment with my wife." I stop at my assistant Andrea's desk and take the massive pile of folders she hands me. "Thank you Andrea."

"Welcome back Mr. Grey. I didn't get a chance to speak to you after the wedding, but it was a lovely ceremony."

"Yes it was.", I smile in remembrance of the wedding which was held in my parents' backyard. It wasn't the over the top wedding many would expect from billionaire CEO Christian Grey, but it was the day Ana and I wanted, small and intimate. The day was about celebrating our love. Ros follows me into my office. I take off my coat and hang it on the coat rack by the door before settling in behind my desk. "It feels different being in here."

"I would guess it's because you're now a married man.", Ros winks. "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but those files Andrea gave you are nothing compared to the ones I have in my office. Michael McClean has being calling practically every day about the deal we've been trying to get together with him." I open one of the folders and start scanning it while listening to her.

"He actually called me last week while Ana and I were enjoying a visit to the Louvre. I explained I was on my honeymoon and would get back with him once I was back in the office, but that didn't seem to appease him."

"You're damn right about that. When he called yesterday, he pretty much said we need to be at his beck and call at all times. Holding my tongue, I told him we would be in touch, and then I ended the call." Ros straightens her posture and sits down in one of the off white leather chairs. "Christian, I know the deal with McClean could bring in millions of dollars and add many jobs, but I'm wondering if maybe we should rethink working with him." I shift in my chair and open up the McClean deal file on my folder. As Ros said, the deal would generate millions and many jobs, but working with him might not be worth it. "Your brow is creased. It's a sign of your confusion."

"You know me all too well. The old Christian Grey would've told me to get my head out of my ass and focus on the deal, but I've changed. Even though I understand I'm going to be working late and missing dinner with my wife at times, I still don't want some fucker ordering me around. This company has always been a passison of mine. I built it to help better not only myself but also the world around me. It enables me to give to the less fortunate. Howevever, there's more to life than just work. Thoughts?"

"Here's a little secret. I've always believed there was more to life than just work, but I didn't want to want to say anything. I saw how devoted you were to this place. Now, I see how even more devoted you are to Ana. Priorities change."

"And so has my mind about McClean. I'm going to call and let him know he can either accept we have lives outside of the office or he can take his business elsewhere." Ros appears pleased with my decision as she stands. "I'll keep you informed." She nod and heads out of the office. I find and dial the number for Michael McClean.

"Hello.", he answers.

"Mr. McClean, Christian Grey. I'm returning your call."

"It's about time Mr. Grey. I was wondering if we should void our deal." The tone of his voice is snarky. "I'm not sure if Ms. Bailey told you or not, but I want to be able to work with someone who I can count on. If I have an issue or question, I need you there no matter what time of day." Who does this bastard think he is? It's time to put him in his place.

"Mr. McClean, I understand the importance of this deal to you, but I need you to understand something as well. I'm a newlywed, but you already knew that since you called during my honeymoon. I've been in your shoes before, wanting things done the way I wanted them and whenever I wanted them, but I've come to the realization I can't let business dictate every ounce of my life. I've got to focus on my wife, and that means saying saying no when you need me at all times of the day."

"Seriously? You're telling me that you're willing to wash our deal down the drain simply because you're married? Big deal! I've been married twice, and both times ended on sour notes." From his attitude, I'm not shocked. "After I had signed those divorce papers, I didn't feel alone. I felt free. I still had my company which made me money to buy cars and whatever I wanted. I don't need a wife to drag me down. When we first began negotiating, you told me you were engaged. My thoughts, he's making the biggest mistake of his life." He's starting to sound like Elena with all his not needing marriage bullshit.

"I didn't make a mistake. I made the best decsion of my life. The only true mistake I believe I've made is dealing with you in the first place. Therefore, I'm ending our association."

"You can't be serious.", he snarls into the phone.

"I'm very serious, and now I'm hanging up. Goodbye." I don't give him a chance to respond before hanging the phone up.

* * *

><p>"Did it feel any different being back at work today?", I ask Ana. She pulls her hair down from the bun and pads to the bed, climbing up and straddling me.<p>

"It was a little bit. I might have stared at the Anastasia Grey name plate on my desk a few times. What about you Mr. Grey?" The shifting of her body hardens my cock even more than it already was.

"I've got to say it was. Do you remember when Micheal McClean called during our honeymoon?"

"The douche who interrupted our day at the Louvre?", she giggles. "I recall. What about him?"

"He had been calling Ros almost every day with the expectation of having someone on standby when he needed them. The guy only cares about work, but I decided to clarify a few things for him. I called and told him I was not going to allow him to interfere with my personal life. He didn't like that so I told him we would no longer be working together." Ana's smile falters. "Hey, what's with the frown?"

"I don't want to be the reason for you losing business."

"Don't worry. The guy was a jerk. I'm going to still be the best damn CEO, but I'm also going to be the best damn husband. You're the sun to my moon. You." She wraps her arms around my neck and grins. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Now I'm turned on, and from what I'm feeling underneath me, so are you." With her arms still around me, I move and flip her over on to her back. "What are you going to do?"

"Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find, and baby...I intend to start exploring right now."

"Yes please.", she begs.


End file.
